Lemonade
by airatainted
Summary: A hot day in the cul de sac calls for some refreshing lemonade don'tcha think? So why's Kevin shirtless and asking Double D for ice cubes? Edd/Kevin


Yo! Hi everybody. Another year has passed so I thought it'd be a good time to write another Edd/Kevin story! Although this one is slightly different from my previous ones, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway because I actually had fun writing it. xD

* * *

"Why's it gotta be so hot? Sheesh." Eddy, the shortest of the three friends, says while wiping the sweat from his brow. "I need something to drink."

Edd, or Double D, turns to his upset friend while resting a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"I think I have your solution Eddy, we'll go back to my place and I'll make us some lemonade!"

Both Ed, who has been sitting along the curb with his two amigos this whole time, and Eddy sit up with big grins on their faces.

"Alright! As long as you're making it!" cheered Eddy.

"Can I have mine with a side of fries Double D?" asked a hopeful Ed.

Double D smiles and pets his tall friend's head gently. "Uh... we'll see Ed."

-*- at Edd's place -*-

"Here's your lemonade gentlemen." Double D says as he hands each of them a frosty glass. "Enjoy."

Ed just chugs his glass, while Eddy takes a sip and winces at the taste.

"More please!" came the satisfied request from Ed, while Eddy scowled at his glass. "What is this? Did you forget to put sugar in here Double D or what?"

Double D takes Ed's glass, while answering Eddy's question, "Actually, I used less sugar. It's better for you that way."

"Blech. No it's not, now go make it right this time!" demands the shorter boy while thrusting his glass into Double D's hand.

Double D glares, but takes both boys' glasses back with him to the kitchen anyway.

Once in the kitchen, Eddward sets the empty glasses on the counter while mumbling to himself about how Eddy has to fuss over the amount of sugar, and that's when he hears the doorbell ring.

"Hm? Now who could that be?"

Double D removes his apron that he has been wearing this whole time, and walks to front of the house, opening his door.

"Yes?" He asked peering through the door at his visitor.

"Dork."

Standing there, on his front step, was none other than the red-headed jock himself, Kevin, the bully of the cul de sac. Oh, and he was shirtless.

"Hello to you too Kevin." Double D said with a slight blush blooming on his cheeks. "Is there something you need?"

"Can I borrow some ice cubes?"

"I beg your pardon?" Double D blinked in confusion at the strange question.

"Can I _borrow_ some ice cubes?" Kevin said, sounding a little more irritated that time, "Our fridge broke, and now I have nothing to cool my drink with."

Double D blushes s'more. "Uh um... well I suppose you may." He then opens the door wider for Kevin to step through. "How many do you need?" He asks leading the way to the kitchen, Kevin a few steps behind him.

"Eh... three or four would work." Kevin shrugged, looking around Double D's kitchen when they entered.

Edd opens the freezer door, pulling out an empty ice tray. "Oooh! I completely forgot to refill these! I'm sorry Kevin, but I used up all the ice cubes in making Ed, Eddy, and I some lemonade."

"Oh." Was Kevin's reply as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"B-but um... if you'd like, I could pour you a glass of lemonade too?" Double D asked tentatively.

Kevin didn't respond right away but instead stared down the meek boy, who was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable with the shirtless red-head looking at him like that. Then, "Yeah okay." Came the bully's reply.

Heart pounding, Double D reaches for a new glass from the cupboards, pulls out the lemonade pitcher from the fridge, and pours the drink. He then hands it to Kevin, their fingers barely touching; it sends a tingle through Edd, making him blush even more.

Just then the door to the outside patio opens, revealing an impatient Eddy, with Ed right behind him. Both boys stop in their tracks.

"What the...?" Eddy finishes with the raising of an eyebrow.

Both the shirtless Kevin and the blushing Double D freeze, mid-action, fingertips still touching.

"Uh um... sorry Eddy, I was just offering some lemonade to Kevin and then I'd bring you and Ed a new glass-"

Eddy cuts him off, "What's _he_ doing here?"

Kevin scowls and glares at the shortest Ed boy, who glares right back.

"I don't think that's any of _your_ business loser." Kevin sneered as he yanks the glass of lemonade, and Double D, forward. Luckily it didn't spill.

"Grr... Double D! How could you let him in here and drink all our lemonade!" Eddy growled, clenching his fists.

Double D, who was pressed up against the shirtless Kevin, steps back, and turns to his friend, trying to control the warm feeling in his stomach, "S-sorry Eddy, but he was just wanting some-"

Before he could finish though, Kevin cuts in, "I wanted some of Double D's lemonade. Got a problem with that Dorky?" He smirks and takes a long sip from his glass.

Eddy folds his arms over his chest and with a look of distaste, "Whatever... go find someone else's lemonade to drink! Or cough up 50 cents!" He added that last bit with a smirk of his own.

Kevin scoffs, "Yeah right. Double D owes me anyway."

Double D blinks and looks at Kevin puzzled. "I do?"

Kevin lowers his eye lids and flashes a smirk at the confused Edd. "Yeah, remember the other day in the hallway at school? When you wouldn't-"

"UH KEVIN. If you'd like I can come on over later and see what I can do about fixing your fridge!" Double D offered, cutting the red-head off. Not wanting him to finish his sentence. By now Double D was beet red, while Kevin slightly chuckled at the embarrassed boy.

"That would be rad." The jock replies. He then chugs the rest of his lemonade down, wiping his mouth on his arm. "Later then." He winks and walks out. Leaving Double D and the other two Eds alone.

After about a moment of awkward silence Double D turns to his two guests, "So... who wants more lemonade hm? Ed?"

"Can I get some marshmallow pie with that Double D?" Ed asks hopefully.

"...sure Ed...sure."

* * *

END. Probably. Review?

Oh and everyone oughta check out and join the Edd/Kevin fanclub I made on Deviantart! :D please?


End file.
